delclubfandomcom-20200214-history
Cheshire
'Appearance' Height: 'A little bit smaller than the average mobian '''Build: '''Slender and petite '''Main color: '''Cream '''Markings: '- '''Skin color: '''Tan muzzle and stomach '''Eye style and color: '''Somewhat droopy eyes, born with bright yellow eyes, current eyes are cybernetic '''Hair/Quil/Dread '''style: All her dreads go to one side, They are the longest on that side and get shorter towards the other '''Other noticeable features: *'Cybernetics:' Cybernetic legs are made for extra agility and speed and on the back have two blades that can be used to kick as she kicks. Cybernetic eyes ar ethe standart model, black scalea and green eyes with slitted pupils. Tail is a long model with sharp tip on the end to posion those hit by it. Hands are cybernetic with claws attached to them. *'Bell:' NEVER goes anywhere without the bell on her neck, yet she is able to move so light and gracefully that it never chimes Overall clothing style: Tends to go for simple but tight clothes, tends to wear over sized sleeves to keep her hands hiden but once battle starts she will discard them to go in for the attack 'Personality' Likes *Felines *Warm places *Being carried around *Bells Dislikes *Rain *Battling people who keep running away *Having her cybernetics shorted out Fav drink: '''Milk '''Fav food: Blue rare steak Personality: A first impersion of Cheshire can leave behind a very upbeat and happy girl. She is nearly never seen without a smile on her face with the exception of being tired or in combat. Besides that she is rahter bubbly and friendly towards all. Pet her head and she will flop down to purr. She loves just hanging with people to talk and paly games. She is however still a hunter. Very skilled in combat. She has a very dance like way to battle, meaning she is always moving and making herself a hard target but on top of that keeps momentum in her body to make sure every blow she delivers leaves a harsh impact. The odd thing about Cheshire is the fact that she claims to be an otherkin. Believing she was a cat born in an echidna's body. If she is just wierd or if she genuinly means it is anybodies guess but everybody just rolls with it because it doesn't causes any problems to arise. 'Abilities and Skills' Strenghts: *High agility and stamina *Looks a lot weaker than that she truely is Weaknesses: *When fighting can loose overview on where everybody is, at times thus injuring her own teammates *At times gets stuck on her sleeves when trying to get them off, leaving her late to react to another attack *Can't hold onto most weapons and cups due to the claws 'History' *Single child to a middle wealth family *Grew up under the believe that she was a feline in an echidna's body *Showed great passion in dancing througout her childhood *Enrolled as a cadet at 10 *Broke her legs during a nasty fall while training *Recieved her cybernetic legs at 13 *Just before graduating got her cybernetic hands and eyes *Graduated at 20 *Joined the 10th *Got her tail at 24 *Went missing with the rest of the 10th *Only recently arrived back with them (M:25YL) 'Character Relationships' Family Friends Enemies 'Miscellaneous Information' *If tired tends to only mewl and purr *Has a hard time laying on her back due to the blades on her legs Category:Uncanny-Illustrator's Characters